


You're My Numero Uno

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Buff!Eduardo, Chubby!Edd, Cola Losers - Freeform, Couch Sex, Dom!Eduardo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, kissing during sex, sub!edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Edd and Eduardo do the naughty. It's fluffy smut. Because, I can.





	You're My Numero Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Cola Losers because I'm Gay™. There needs to be more Cola Losers and more Dom!Eduardo in this world. Plz, let Eduardo top. Also, I headcanon Edd as a chubby boy and Eduardo as a big, beefy boy. Just my personal headcanons- :P

Edd and Eduardo were hanging out in the living room. Edd was scribbling in his sketchbook while Eduardo watched TV beside him.  
"Hey, Eddie?" Edd chimed, using his nickname for the man.  
"Yes?" The man replied, shifting his gaze.  
"Love you." Edd smiled sweetly.  
"Love you, too." Eduardo returned.

Those two simple words that everybody uses were something special to Eduardo. It made his heart flutter everytime Edd said 'love you' to him. Edd closed his sketchbook and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder, causing Eduardo to rest his head on Edd's.

"Hey, Eddie?" Edd purred.  
"Yes, my angel?" Eddie purred back in response.  
"I wanna do...something." The younger man continued, now whispering into his boyfriend's ear.  
"W-What kind of something?" Eduardo smirked, already knowing what the other wanted.  
"I think you already know, Numero Uno." Edd lustfully growled, climbing onto Eduardo's lap, kissing him hungrily.

"Ahhnn-" Edd gasped, feeling Eddie's stiff member pressing against his chubby thighs.  
"Eddie...I-I want you..." Edd moaned, own member straining against his khakis. The darker haired man growled, practically tearing Edd's pants and boxers off him. Eduardo yanked down his own constricting garments. The two men resumed their previous position, Edd on Eduardo's lap. The pressed the member's together, the two men rubbing their lengths together.

The lighter haired man pressed his lips against the darker haired man's. Small moans exited the younger man's mouth between kisses.  
"God, I love you, Edd. You're so beautiful." Eduardo growled, hands firmly holding onto the outside of the boy's thick thighs.  
"You're way...ahhnn...more beautiful than me. Your muscles...your stubble...nngghhh...your scuplted chin..." Edd praised, each thing making Eduardo even hornier.

The older man growled primally as forced Edd onto his side. Eduardo lifted up one of Edd's legs, propping it up onto his shoulder as he pressed his stiff, leaking member against Edd's entrance.  
"E-Eddie..." Was all the confirmation Eduardo needed, thrusting into Edd with a deep grunt.  
"Eduardo! Ahhnn- S-So b-biiIIIIIG!" Edd moaned, gripping the couch for dear life.  
"My angel...I love you..." Eduardo gasped.  
"I l-love you...gggkkk...t-too..." The hoodie-clad boy moaned, cock weeping pre as Eduardo slammed into the boy's prostate.

"My sweet angel...Do you want me to finish inside you?" Eduardo asked, orgasm swiftly approaching.  
"I-I want to finish t-together...on us..." Edd gasped, his own orgasm close. Eduardo pulled out and pressed his member to Edd's again and took hold of both. He swiftly stroked their slick members, both moaning, on the brink of orgasm. They pressed their lips together as they came, both whimpering against the other's lips as they spasmed, hot seed covering their cocks and Eduardo's hand. They stayed that way, panting and softly kissing the other, riding out the afterglow.

Edd used his discarded boxers to clean off their members and Eduardo's hand, tossing them into the laundry room, not caring if he had underwear on or not. They continued watching TV, as if nothing happened, Edd now cuddling against Eduardo, head resting on his chest.  
"My angel?" Eduardo spoke, playfully twirling part of Edd's hair on his finger.  
"Yes?" Edd responded, already knowing what was to be said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
